astra & maxwell episode 3:yuri?
by wolfguy96
Summary: whats this gatomon and astra have a little yuri session? well not really but enough to call yuri sex atleast


Astra & maxwell episode3:Yuri?

Oh man I barley know what to type. Anyway as we left off astra and maxwell were about to have sex and patamon and his new girlfriend

gatomon had just spooned after having sex.

(astra)*yawn* oh hello!

(maxwell)good morning my cute little vixen X3

(astra)is this how were always gonna wake up?

(maxwell)only if we yiff

(astra) I see...hey lets go see patamon.

(maxwell)but I dont wanna spend my last day of the weekend trying to find patamon a new boyfriend.

(astra)what do you want to do today?

(maxwell)stay in bed and spoon with you all day :3

(astra)were going to patamon's

(maxwell)fine...

at patamon's house...

(patamon)*yawn*I wonder who that could be*turns head and sees gatomon*hmm she's still

asleep. Better answer the door.

(patamon)what are you guys doing here?

(maxwell)were her to see if you would survive though the night

(patamon)well I did now go away!

(astra)why so serious? Do you have a man in bed with you?

(patamon)no I dont just go away.

(maxwell)your gonna do some morning waking?.

(patamon)what!.yeah I am waking now piss off!

Gatomon rolls over and yawns

(gatomon)patamon? Come back to bed sexy :3

(astra)so you do have a man here!

(patamon)no I(before he could finish they barge in and find gatomon on the couch)

(astra)...

(maxwell)*whispers to patamon*you playing home field again patamon?

(patamon)shut up maxwell!

(gatomon)who are those people baby :S

(patamon)leaving!

(gatomon)okay...but cant we invite them in for coffee?

(patamon)fine one coffee then they have to leave.

(gatomon)so who are you two renamons?

(astra)were astra and maxwell.

(maxwell)who are you?

(gatomon)gatomon

(patamon)maxwell can we speak privately for a bit

(maxwell)okay.

In the lounge room...

(maxwell)so how did you find that cute little feline?

(patamon)she came to my front door saying that she saw me at the mal yesterday she also said she loved me.

(maxwell)huh

(patamon)please dont tell her that we...

(maxwell)I dont want to tell anyone about that little incident.

(patamon)good

back at the kitchen table...

(astra)so how did you find patamon?

(gatomon)I searched every house that patamon's live in and I found him.

(astra)huh

(gatomon)oooohhhhhh when I saw him at the mal it was love at first sight I tell you!.

(astra)yeah love at first sight is how I met maxwell...

(gatomon)he just so sexy! I didn't find him I might have been a lesbian all my life!

(astra)*gulp*a lesbian?

(gatomon)*sigh*that's all behind me now.

(astra)...

(gatomon)I still get sexually aroused by females how ever

gatomon starts blushing and strokes Astra's hand...

(astra)ugh gatomon I really have to go now!

(gatomon)c-mon lets go into the bedroom*giggles*

(astra)I am really not into this kind of(before she could finish gatomon starts making out with her)

wiles making out with astra she starts rubbing Astra's pussy.

(astra)gatomon! Please stop!  
(gatomon)just relax baby ;)

(astra)did you just call me baby?

(gatomon)c-mon lets go into patamon's bedroom;)

(astra)*moans*please gatomon I dont want to do this!

Gatomon drags astra into patamon's bedroom and locks the door behind her.

(gatomon)c-mon astra it will be fun;)

she pulls out a two ended dildo from patamon's bedside table and sticks it deep in her pussy.

(astra)no really gatomon I am not like you I am not a lesbian I just want to go home!

(gatomon)it will take 15 minutes then you can go home

gatomon jumps on top of astra and sticks the dildo inside of her.

(astra)ugh please let me go home!

(gatomon)not until im done with you ;)

astra punch s gatomon on the ground and runs out of the bedroom.

(astra)lets go home maxwell...

(maxwell)okay?...

at night time...

(maxwell)hey astra why did you want to leave so soon?

(astra)I wanted you to spoon me just like you said this morning.

At patamon's house...

(patamon)so gatomon why exactly did astra and maxwell storm of yesterday.

(gatomon)ugh nothing there was a spider on the window. I killed it.

(patamon)huh.

Back at astra and Maxwell's house...

(maxwell)good night my cute little vixen ;)

the end.


End file.
